Halloween 2014
by newgirl3366
Summary: A short story about the Grey's Halloween. Teddy is 2.5 years and Phoebe is just 3 months old in this story. Carving pumpkins, tasting them, and trick or treating make for a fun Halloween. As always I do not own Fifty Shades or any of the characters. All rights go to E.L. James.
1. Chapter 1

**_Halloween October 31, 2014_**

 ** _Teddy is about 2.5 years and Phoebe is 3 months old._**

 ** _Written by newgirl3366 as a fanfiction._**

 ** _I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey or any of the characters._**

 ** _All rights go to E.L. James._**

Orange pulp and dozens of fat white seeds are scattered in a mess of goo on the lawn. Just beyond the slate floor of the patio, my two boys are sitting with an enormous pumpkin between them. Christian uses a spoon while Teddy uses his bare hands. His arm disappears up to his elbow, as he reaches in again to retrieve more pumpkin insides. Feeling the slimy texture between his fingers he crinkles his face up in disgust, but he is not deterred. He deposits the fruit in a pile of the grass and reaches in for another handful. Strings and strings of mushy pulp are pulled from the gourd.

Despite Christian's repeat warnings about how the pumpkin will not taste good, I watch him inspect his next handful from my vantage point at the backdoor. The idea of tasting the bright orange mess is written clearly across his face. He wants to put it in his mouth so bad. Holding the camera in my hand I lift it to snap a picture of them, but stop to hear what they are saying to one another. I do not wish to be noticed.

Christian sees his contemplation at the same time as I do. "It won't taste good. You do not want to eat it."

"Daddy, me like pumpkin." He keeps the pumpkin his hand, not putting it on the ground with the rest. Christian scrapes the metal scoop along the inside, hallowing it out to carve.

"This is not pumpkin like you eat in a pumpkin pie, son. This is the kind of pumpkin you carve scary faces into. We will make a jack o' lantern with this pumpkin."

A dialogue similar to this one has already been exchanged between them several times today. They also had this conversation last year, but then Teddy was only a year old. I'm sure he doesn't remember his father's constant warnings not the taste the pumpkin as well as I do. Christian is calm and persistent with him. Part of me wants to tell him to just let Teddy taste it. The taste alone will deter him from doing it again.

"Mommy will toast the seeds for us to eat, just like she did last year."

"Last year?" He raises his eyebrow in his signature look of question.

"Yes, last year," another scoop of pumpkin is out, "when you were one."

"Me was a baby. Siter is baby now."

As if she knows she is being spoken of, Phoebe Rose lets out a small yawn and blinks her bright blue eyes open. Her afternoon nap, which she took in the comfort of her wrap cradled at my chest, is over. "Shhhhh…" I hold my finger up to my lips, and pat her bottom. The gentle jostling motion keeps her quiet, for now. I'm not ready for them to know that I'm here yet. I want a picture of them first. Deciding that it's now or never I lift the camera and focus on my two subjects. The shutter is quiet, thankfully, and I am able to snap several pictures in quick succession. The brilliant blue autumn sky filled with sunshine encompasses them both. Orange, red, and yellow leaves skitter in the breeze and dance on the grass around them. These are pictures to keep.

"Sister is the baby now." Christian agrees with him, pausing from his pumpkin carving work to look at our son.

"I are big."

"You are big."

"Me like pumpkin." That's it. Those are the last three words of warning he gives, before he shoves the entire handful of pumpkin into his mouth. I snap one picture as he does it, and then I give myself away. I am unable to stop laughing.

Teddy scrunches his face up and promptly deposits the pumpkin on the ground, where it should have been in the first place. He spits and sputters, wiping his tongue with his fingers. Christian is laughing too. It is entirely too funny not to laugh. I should not be laughing at my son. I should not be laughing at my son. But I cannot help it, he is a stubborn little man just like his father, and sometimes he has to learn the hard way. This is one of those times.

"Me no like pumpkin." He shakes his head and stands up.

"I told you it wasn't going to taste good," Christian chuckles, much to Teddy's dismay. He does not like that Christian was right and that he should not have eaten the pumpkin. Wherever did he get a trait like that?

Teddy looks over to me. "Mommy, me no like pumpkin."

"You do like pumpkin, Teddy bear. Just not that kind of pumpkin. Daddy told you that was a pumpkin to carve and not a pumpkin to eat." I pull my wrap closer, cover Phoebe's face a bit more before stepping out into the brisk wind. Out of the shelter of the doorway, my hair whips into my face. I pull a few strands from my lips and tuck them behind my ear. "We can make a pumpkin pie tomorrow, it will be yummy because it will be the kind of pumpkin you eat."

He regards me skeptically. After this experience with a mouthful of goo he does not appear to be buying into what I am saying.

"Help Daddy draw the face on the pumpkin and push out his eyes, after they are carved out."

He shakes his head and walks towards me. "I think Daddy needs your help." I try to cajole him into finishing his pumpkin carving. "Then we can go put your costume on."

"Bear, roar!" He's off and running in circles close to us in the yard. He has his hands out in front of him like bear paws and is roaring as goes. Grace could not have found a more perfect costume for Teddy Grey. It looks identical to the bear he got at the zoo, which he carries everywhere with him. My little Teddy Bear is going to be the perfect little brown bear cub trick or treating at the Pike Place Market tonight. Camera. I must remember the camera. Like Christian would let me forget it. I roll my eyes at myself.

Teddy rounds back around to Christian and plops down on the grass beside him. "Me hep you now, Daddy."

"Thank you, son."

I take a seat one on of the chairs to watch the continuation of the pumpkin carving saga. Teddy allows Christian to finish any remaining scooping, then watches with great intent as he draws and carves their jack o' lantern face. When it is complete he directs Christian on where to place it on the patio.

"No wight now, wight at night." He places the unlit candle inside and carefully lines the top of the pumpkin up so that it fits just right.

"I guess you are not allowed to light the candle until dark, Daddy."

"Apparently not." Christian gathers his pumpkin carving tools and the mess of goo. "Let's go get our son and daughter dressed for tonight, Mommy." He takes my hand and we walk in the house with Teddy leading the way.

 **AN HOUR OR SO** later we arrive at the entrance to the Halloween extravaganza at the market. Little children are everywhere, and they are dressed in a variety of lively costumes. None of them are as cute as my teddy bear and ladybug, of course. Theodore Raymond Grey is very pleased with his costume. He is covered in soft brown from head to toe. My favorite part of the costume are the two ears perched on top of his head, those and the black face paint on the tip of his nose which spreads out to be whiskers on his cheeks. He is adorable, I could eat him up.

He tugs on Christian's hand. "Tandy, Daddy. Me like tandy." A little girl with blonde ringlets and a sparkling ice blue princess costume passes by us. She is toting a pink bag filled with candy in her by her side. Teddy's eyes grow as big as saucers at the sight and he begins pointing at the bag brimming with sweets. In his mind's eye I am sure he is envisioning his own bag filled with treats. He cannot wait to have his own candy.

The sun is setting every vendor has decorated their space with orange and purple lights. Scary and smiling faces carved in pumpkins have flickering candles illuminating them from the inside. There is laughter, spooky music, chatter, and the air is filled with tempting fall aromas. My little ladybug curls in close to me. She's too little to enjoy all of this now, but next year I am sure she will be right in the thick of it all with her brother.

Kate, Elliot, and little Ms. Ava are waiting for us near the haunted house at City Fish. Elliot is holding his seven month old daughter. Her black antennas blow in the breeze, she is the cutest bumblebee. From her place on his daddy's hip she reaches out to Christian when she sees him. I have never seen a baby as young as her with such perfect strawberry blonde curls. Leave it to Kate to have a daughter with perfect hair.

"I love her costume," I say over the rumble of the crowd. Somewhere nearby there's a sharp scream. The sound is nothing alarming. I see a boy laughing through his surprise from a ghost jumping out at him.

"Elliot picked it out. As soon as I told him Phoebe was going to be a ladybug he picked out a bumblebee costume for Ava."

Kate has obviously been elected to hold the trick or treat bucket. It does not go unnoticed that she is holding a small bucket for Ava and a larger bag, I assume that is for what will cure Elliot's sweet tooth. Kate pulls my wrap back to see my sleeping Phoebe. She is oblivious to all of the hullabaloo. "I love it, Ana."

"Lynn made it for her." The crocheted black cap with two antennas and the crocheted red dress with large black circles all over it, everything was made by hand. I am aware of how much work went into it and how much love too.

"She did a great job."

Christian kisses his niece and she dribbles a stream of drool on his shirt, as she smiles a two toothed grin for her uncle. Teddy pulls his hand, "Tandy, Daddy. Me like tandy."

"We shouldn't keep him in suspense any longer." Elliot take Ted's hand.

"Lellot, tandy. Me like tandy."

They make out like thieves. All of them. By the end of the night Teddy's candy dream has come true. In fact, by the smears of chocolate on his face I can tell they are still coming true. I think he's eating it as fast as he's putting it in his bag. He wins over every vendor with his rosy cheeks and bright smile when he says, "twick or tweat!"

We sit down at a table near the front of the market where we started our Halloween journey. The night air has turned much cooler and I can feel the chill blowing off the water. I shiver and rub my hands together, grateful that my ladybug is snug and warm. She stirs and whimpers. I need to feed her before we get back in the car. Kate helps Teddy open a not-so-sugary treat, bat shaped pretzels, and he begins munching on them. Discreetly I help Phoebe to begin nursing and cover my front with one of her pink blankets.

"Apple cider, Mommy?" Christian and Elliot are back from their venture to search for some treats for us. Christian sits down on the other side of Ted, keeping him between us, and puts two steaming cups of cider down on the table.

The scent of cinnamon and apples beckons to me. Fresh, crisp, fall, I inhale and clasp my hands around the cup. "Thank you, Daddy." I bring it to my lips and take a sip. It tastes as good as I knew it would.

Leaving his cup untasted, he leans over and kisses my lips. "Apples and autumn," he mutters the words to himself, and in the lights of the market sign I see a secret smile play on his lips. I wonder what that's all about. I make a vow to find out later. This man in a gray cable knit sweater, dark wash jeans, his tousled copper hair blowing in the night air, kissing apple cider from my lips…it just got about fifty degrees hotter out on this Halloween night.

"Daddy tiss Mommy." Ted observes in between his pretzel bites.

Elliot makes a mock face of disgust and says conspiratorially to Ted, "I bet they do that a lot, don't they."

"Yes," Teddy nods his head firmly, but he smiles up between us. "Daddy tiss Mommy a wot."

"And I will kiss her again." Christian rests his hand on my cheek. His touch warms my skin. His lips on mine warm more than just my skin. "Is there anything else you want to do?" He asks, and my mind goes straight to everything we will definitely be doing tonight.

Kid friendly Anastasia, keep it kid friendly. G rated. We are at a children's Halloween bizarre right now. "I think Teddy would like to play some of the festival games."

Ted is one hundred percent on board with my suggestion, and before too long her is dragging Christian and Lellot off. There is a multitude of fun to be had, and I am willing to bet that my Teddy bear will have it all.

Stay tuned...there may be one extra sweet treat posted tomorrow. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the lemon as promised ;)

And rude reviewer C. A Edwards, or whatever your name was, I did not take the time read your latest review. I deleted it. Writing as a guest takes away my ability to write back. Therefore, either log in and quit being a coward by sending a personal message, or take that long walk I was talking about. This is a fanfiction. That's all it is. It is written as a hobby. If I do ever publish a written work I will do it properly, and I will seek out a well educated editor. I think it goes without saying that will not be you. Have a nice day.

ETA (edited to add) THERE IS KINKY BREASTFEEDING IN THIS STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, DON'T READ ANY FURTHER. THIS IS NOT A NEW THING. I'VE WRITTEN IT BEFORE. AND I KNOW YOU ARE A REGULAR READER, GUEST WHO KNOWS MY FIRST NAME AND HID AS YOU CHEWED ME OUT IN A REVIEW, WHICH I DELETED. Grow up. I'm not interested in your take on my story. Write your own. THAT WAS THE CRUELEST REVIEW I HAVE EVER RECEIVED. IT WAS NOT APPRECIATED. Thank you for ruining how happy I was about publishing this short story for my wonderful readers. YOU obviously are not one of them. Feel free to take a long walk off a short pier.

 **HE CAN HAVE HIS** bath tomorrow morning. Tonight he is too tuckered out. I wipe away the smudge of face paint, near his drawn on whisker with my finger, and lean over the side of his toddler bed to kiss his forehead. "Sleep tight my sweet, Teddy bear," I whisper the words to him. In his slumber he smiles, and I know my words have reached him even in his sleep. I flip the light on top of his bureau off and close the door to his room, leaving a slight crack in it like always.

Nursed and changed before I went to kiss her brother good night, Phoebe is sleeping in her bassinette near my bedside. I peek in on her as I lift my shirt over my head and stretch. My two babies are not the only ones tired tonight. I yawn and clasp my hands high above my head, then stretch my fingers as far away from my toes as I can. A full day of fun has worn me out too. "Give me three or four hours of sleep before your next feeding, okay baby girl?" I kiss her forehead too. She will have me up for her midnight snack. That is a guarantee I can count on.

Folding my shirt I leave it on the back of my rocking chair and shimmy out of my jeans next. They join the shirt, and I turn to go into the bathroom to start my shower. As I do, I see Christian. He is placing a tray on our bed. It is a simple tray, ruby in color, and has four items on it. A single red apple, a white linen napkin, a small silver spoon, and a white bowl filled with what looks like caramel. My inner goddess abandons her Halloween costume for something a bit more suitable for the occasion, her birthday suit. She stands ready and waiting with her bucket in hand, she is ready for her treat.

My eyes scan over the tray once more, the symbolism of the rubicund color is not lost on me. What does he have in mind to do with these items? _Like I don't know_. "Trick or treat?" I grin and coyly bite my bottom lip.

"No tricks tonight, Anastasia, only treats." He leaves the tray and rounds the foot of the bed to come to me. He reaches one hand around to my back and with two quick flicks of his fingers my bra falls freely to the floor. "Apples," he kisses my lips. "Caramel," his tongue traces the outer shell of my ear. "Milk," his fingers find my nipples and squeeze softly. "And, Ana," he finishes with a nip to my earlobe and a whisper in my ear.

I think my inner goddess faints, because her usually besotted commentary is quiet. This is beyond any kind of treat she would have expected.

"Lie down." I do and from the back pocket of his jeans he pulls his tie. "Hands above your head, you know what to do." There is a pleased smirk on his face, I am sure my expression mirrors his perfectly.

I cross my wrists and raise my hands above my head. Like the expert that he is, he binds my wrists with no effort. I love the familiar feeling of the gray silk against my wrists. Out of habit I try to tug my hands apart, they are secured right where he wants them.

"This is going to be fun, I cannot wait to taste this combination on you." He sheds his own clothing. Making a show of it he moves slowly, meticulously folding each article of clothing and placing them on top of mine on the chair. He climbs on the bed and straddles me. "I think I would like a drink first. Something to wet my appetite before my bedtime snack."

He braces his body with his hands on either side of me and leans down. The anticipation of what is coming makes me arch my back off the bed. I grasp the silk tie and run it through my fingers to keep from moving my arms. Christian closes his mouth around my left nipple and runs his tongue over it before sucking. It's wet, hot, and so erotic. I close my eyes and tip my head back. He takes a mouthful of my milk, swallows, and moves to my other breast where he does the same.

To himself he murmurs, "So sweet," and suckles each breast once more. When satisfied, he moves down my body. His hands join the journey of his mouth, and he hooks his fingers in my panties. He peels them down my legs and I pull my feet out of them. I think he's going to taste me, but he stops and sits back on his heels. Reaching for the tray he pulls it over and takes the apple off of it. "I think I'm ready for a snack."

Watching me he takes a bite out of the rosy apple. The ripe flesh snaps when he sinks his teeth into it. He chews and puts the apple to my mouth. I take a small bite from it. It's crisp and honeyed tasting. Everything autumn in one single taste.

Christian places the apple back on the tray and lifts the spoon. He dips it in the caramel sauce and swirls it to collect any drips. "It's warm," he explains, which tells me why the sugary concoction is so fluid and smooth when he tilts the spoon, while holding it over my body. The warm caramel drizzles from the spoon making a weaving pattern of confection atop my skin. "Would you like to clean the spoon?" I stick my tongue out and make a deliberate show of licking the silver clean. In response his erection stirs at my hip.

"Mmmmmm…that tastes good."

"Not as good on the spoon as it will on you." He dips his tongue in my mouth and swirls it around. He moans his approval. "Autumn and caramel apples" His words make me think of a festival on a clear autumn day. However, this is anything but a jovial family festival. Christian's version of autumn and caramel apples is something much more forbidden and erogenous.

"What?"

"Your scent, your taste. You are as sweet as an apple orchard in fall, Anastasia." The way he says it, so certain and sure. He has thought this before, many times before.

The caramel sauce is cleaned from my body by the magic of my husband's mouth. He sucks, licks, and nips the askew lace pattern of melted sugar. I flatten my feet and curl my toes into the sheets to keep from rearing my hips against his. The ache in my center is a clear warning of what my body wants, to be joined with his. With no more caramel to taste on me, he dips a finger in the bowl and spreads a dollop over each of my nipples. I squirm beneath him. The warmth on my sensitive flesh is almost too much.

He gives me reprieve when he suckles it off of me. I'm lost in the sensations, and am only pulled back into a semiconscious state by the full feeling of him pushing inside of me. I gasp and draw my knees up, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Christian…"

"Ana…"

He tugs one end of the tie and the binds around my wrists are loosened. My fingers find his back and I run my nails up and down, touching his muscles as they shift with his pulsing movements. I grip his shoulder blades and hold on. He drives my body further, slowly pushing me up a hill of wonder. His thrusts are deep and bodies are never separated.

He knows my orgasm is coming before I do, and his mouth is back at my breasts. I will come with him sucking me, and it will be glorious. I know. There is something indescribable about this connection we share, how close we are in essence and mind when he is taking from and giving to my body. Suckling and taking my milk, while giving me his body and passion beyond my wildest dreams.

His mouth pulls intensely on my right nipple and I bite back a scream. I'm coming in a fit of inner convulsions. My walls contract around him again and again, and I feel like I may very well climb out of my skin.

"Keep coming, Ana…baby…" The same powerful suckle is given to my left nipple, and my undoing goes on. Joined by the heat of him coming apart inside of me. There is so much. There is so much sensation everywhere in and on my body. I cling to Christian and give him the full permission, which he takes willingly. Permission to drive me completely and utterly out of my mind in a way, which only he can.


End file.
